


Anniversary

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Jacob reminisces on old memories from liberating London.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first attempt at writing for Assassins Creed. And this was also written for the challenge for the AO3 group on facebook. Hope you all enjoy :3

The day that had dawned in London, was the same as it always had been. The sun shone it's light through the thin veil of mist, before finally illuminating the city in it's entirety. The murmurs of factory workers could be heard, alongside the occasional shrill whistle of a train. The particular day and month meant nothing to many people in the city. To a man called Jacob Frye however, today's date marked an anniversary. As he looked out across the city from his spot on top of Big Ben, his mind drifted to thoughts about the past. It was on this day exactly three years ago, that he together with his twin sister Evie Frye had liberated London from Templar control. His forehead wrinkled into a frown as he relived a few memories he had of those times.

Jacob then began to let his mind wander, to how he had actually handled those missions. He had admitted to himself many times in the past three years, that even though Evie had tested his patience more than once, he was glad that she had his back. Without her support, he would probably be dead by the blade of an unimportant Templar. He let out a low chuckle as this thought passed through his head. Seeing his twins face in his mind, prompted Jacob to remember other forms of support they had. The first of many to offer their help, was a man by the name of Henry Green. The same man who was now engaged to his sister. Henry had met with them on the very day Jacob and Evie had arrived, diving straight into giving them information on targets to hunt down. He had also passed on more information regarding associates of his, who he thought would be able to assist them. 

A list of names then began to form in Jacobs mind, along with pictures of their familiar faces. Frederick Abberline, a sergeant working for the police. Clara O'dea, leader of the orphaned children who lived on London's streets. Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone. The list forming in his mind grew, until he reached a group of people he had brought together himself. The Rooks.  
When he had first arrived in London, Jacob had made himself the head of the Rooks who were originally known as the Clinkers. He worked to re-organise them well enough to take the city back from their rivals. The Blighters were headed by Jacobs then rival, Maxwell Roth. He had loaned out his gang to the Templar grand master Crawford Starrick, who used them to aid his hold on London. 

A sudden familiar voice brought him back down from his thoughts with a start.

“I thought you would be up here Jacob.”

His hazel coloured eyes met green as Evie climbed up over the railings that he was leaning on. She took a similar pose to him, and used her elbows to support herself on the railings. 

“Any particular reason why you're here of all places?” she asked, her eyes looking over the city. A sudden gust of wind caused a strand of hair to fall down to her cheek, which she brushed out of the way. 

“I was just... reminiscing,” Jacob replied as he absent-mindedly ejected his hidden blade out, before putting back into place with a flick of his wrist. 

“I see, I'm sorry to have disrupted you in the middle of your thoughts. But I received word that the council are requesting our presence, and they wish to see us immediately.”

Pushing up from her previous position of leaning on the railings, Evie moved to climb over the side and paused to look at her brother expectantly. 

“Shall we go then brother dear?”

“Yes, lets.”

And with that, he climbed over the railings and began the long climb back down Big Ben. His sister at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr account where I will be posting regular updates and I also do requests for little drabbles and one-shots. Find me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com :)


End file.
